Mein Kind Dein Kind
by justreaderr
Summary: Draco findet eine schwer verletzte Hermine und ihr Kind und nimmt beide mit zu sich um sich um sie zu kümmern. Was daraus wohl entsteht und wer dieses Kind ist, tja, das werdet ihr wohl  selbst herausfinden müssen.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute, hier hab ich mal eine nette Kurzgeschichte für euch, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch allen. Bin gespannt wie ihr sie findet.

Worum geht´s: Draco findet eine schwer verletzte Hermine und ihr Kind und nimmt beide mit zu sich um sich um sie zu kümmern. Was daraus wohl entsteht und wer dieses Kind ist, tja, das werdet ihr wohl selbst herausfinden müssen.

Mir gehört wie immer Nix außer der Handlung und auch diese könnte inspiriert sein. *schulterzuck* ich hab so viele Harry Potter FanFictions gelesen, dass ich nicht einmal mehr wie, was jetzt J.K.R. geschrieben hat und was nicht.

**Mein Kind – dein Kind**

Vom Himmel schien die Sonne, an einem der wohl letzten schönen Herbsttage dieses Jahres. Ein junger Mann mit zerzausten weißblonden Haaren blieb einen Moment stehen und starrte mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne entgegen. Ja, heute war ein wunderbarer Tag für den jungen Draco.

Er hatte gerade mit seiner Nerv tötenden Freundin, oder besser Ex-Freundin, Pansy Parkinson Schluss gemacht, weil er sie in ihrer Wohnung in flagranti mit Cormac McLaggen erwischt hatte. Die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Er hatte schon lange nach einem Grund gesucht die Verlobung zu lösen, die sein Vater noch vor seinem glorreichen Einzug nach Askaban arrangiert hatte.

Seine Mutter Narcissa hatte ihn ja ohnehin schon lagen dazu gedrängt dieses Mopsgesicht loszuwerden, das es nur auf seinen Namen und sein Geld abgesehen hatte. Jetzt war es soweit. Heute Abend konnte er das zuhause in typischer Malfoy-Manier verkünden.

Gemütlich und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bog er um die Ecke in die Winkelgasse ein, die trotz des schönen Wetters merkwürdig verlassen war und das obwohl sie seit dem Ende des Krieges wieder in ihrer alten Pracht erstrahlte.

Mit langen, zielstrebigen Schritten eilte er auf Gringotts zu, als plötzlich aus einer Gasse ein kleiner Junge mit flachsfarbenen Haaren um eine Ecke bog. Panisch sah er sich um und Draco erstarrte mitten in seinem Gang, als der Junge ihn ansah. Er mochte etwa vier Jahre alt sein und hatte ein auffallend hübsches Gesicht, sturmgraue Augen und seine buschigen Haare standen ihm in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

„Hey, Kleiner, wo hast du deine Mami und deine Papi gelassen?", rief Draco dem Kind zu, das ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken schien.

Tränen rannen ihm die bleichen Wangen hinunter und er deutete auf die dunkle Gasse, aus welcher er gerade gekommen war und rief: „Mami, aua", bevor er mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzer wieder ins Dunkel stürzte.

Draco zögerte keine Sekunde und schoss hinterher. Er hatte den Jungen bald eingeholt, der jetzt neben einer in sich zusammengesunkenen Gestalt kauerte und diese leicht schüttelte.

„Mami?", fragte er mit einem Schluchzer.

„Geh zur Seite, Junge, lass mich deiner Mutter helfen." Mit diesen Worten hob er die Frau hoch, die wie er erstaunt feststellte kaum etwas wog. „Halt dich an meinem Arm fest, Kleiner."

Der Junge wagte nicht zu widersprechen, sondern griff ohne zu zögern nach dem fremden Zauberer. Draco drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall aus der dreckigen Gasse und erschien Sekunden später in Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle öffnete sich eine weite Tür und seine Mutter kam hereingeilt, das Gesicht in einem Buch vergraben. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihren Sohn mit einer verletzten Frau auf dem Arm und einem kleinen Kind an seinem Rockzipfel hängend aus sich zueilend.

„Draco, was …?", doch weiter kam sie nicht, bevor sie von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen wurde.

„Später Mutter, hol den Familienheiler. Und nimm das Kind mit, vielleicht ist es auch verletzt."

Seine Mutter Tat wie geheißen und pflückte das Kind von ihrem Sohn, gab dem Hauself den Befehl den Heiler zu holen, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer eilte. Mit langen Schritten lief er die Treppen hinauf und legte die bewusstlose Frau auf das Gästebett. Es dauerte keine drei Minuten dann kam der Heiler durch die Tür und Draco wurde aus dem Zimmer gescheucht.

Etwas verwirrt starrte Draco auf die geschlossene Tür, bevor er kehrt machte und die Treppen hinunter zu seiner Mutter ging.

„Mutter, ist der Kleine verletzt?", rief er, als er den Salon betrat und seine Mutter mit dem Jungen auf dem Schoß vorfand.

„Nein, nur ein bisschen verwirrt und verstört.", antwortete Narcissa.

Draco ging zu ihnen hinüber und kniete sich vor seine Mutter und nahm die kleinen Hände des blonden Jungen in seine Größeren.

„Sag mal, mein Junge, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Tentick", antwortet der Junge und schnieft.

„So, so Tendrick, ein Hübscher Name", meinte Draco.

„Nicht Tentrick, Tttenttrick"

„Hab ich doch …", setzte Draco an, doch wurde von seiner Mutter unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube er versucht Kendrick zu sagen." Und der Kleine nickte sofort zustimmend.

„Ok, Keni, und wie weiter?", erkundigte sich Draco.

Doch noch bevor Keni antworten konnte, kam der Heiler durch die Tür und Narcissa und Draco wandten sich ihm zu.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Narcissa sofort nach.

Mit einem besorgten Blick auf den Jungen meinte der Heiler „Sie wird wieder, auch wenn sie sehr schwer verletzt worden ist. Ihr Bein ist gebrochen, außerdem hat sie fünf gebrochene Rippen, eine schwere Kopfverletzung und viel Blut verloren. Ich hab ihr die nötigen Zaubertränke gegeben und getan was ich konnte. Jetzt braucht sie vor allem Ruhe, Schlaf und Zeit." Damit verabschiedete er sich und verschwand in einem Haufen grüner Flammen im Kamin.

„Draco, kümmere dich um Kandrick ich denke er braucht ein Mittagsschläfchen, ich werde nach solange ihr sehen.", mit diesen Worten drückte Narcissa Draco den Knirps in die Arme.

/\***********/\

Als Narcissa wieder herunter kam saß Draco in seinem Lieblingsledersessel und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.

„Er ist sofort eingeschlafen, ich denken der Tag war wirklich anstrengend für ihn." Narcissa nickte und setzte sich ihrem Sohn gegenüber und starrte ebenfalls ins Feuer.

„Weißt du, wen du da gerettet hast?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Nein, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit das herauszufinden, wiese?"

„Es scheint so, als hättest du deiner Lieblingsschulfeindin das Leben gerettet", sagte Narcissa mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

Das riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er starrte seine Mutter an. „Wie kommt denn mein Lieblingsbücherwurm in die Verlegenheit in einer dunklen Gasse verprügelt zu werden?"

Narcissa zuckte mit den Schultern „Das wirst du sie wohl selber fragen müssen. Ich habe von Miss Granger schon lange nichts mehr gehört. Besonders nicht, dass sie verheiratet ist und ein Kind hat. Sehr merkwürdig. Eigentlich ist das einzige Lebenszeichen von ihr, ihre Bücher gewesen. Die, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, sehr gut sind."

Draco nickte, er hatte wie auch seine Mutter die Bücher gelesen, sie hatten ihm und seiner Mutter aus einen Tief geholt und geholfen das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Seine Mutter hatte Recht, Granger und Kind, das wäre sicher in der Witch Weekly zu lesen gewesen, nicht das er so ein Magazin lesen würde, aber seine Mutter tat es. Auch der Tagesprophet und die entsetzliche Kimmkorn hätten das sicher in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt.

Sähe das Kind nicht absolut un-Weasly-haft aus, dann hätte er darauf getippt das sich Granger von dem Mittelklasseidioten zu einer Heirat überredet hatte lassen. Und das Granger das Kind von einem One-night-stand hatte bezweifelte er auch, so war die kleine Besserwisserin nicht. Wen hatte sie also geheiratet?

/\***********/\

Es dauerte beinahe fünf Tage, bis Granger wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Die Zwischenzeit hatte Draco damit zugebracht mit dem kleinen Keni verbracht, um ihn von seiner Mutter abzulenken. Draco war mit jeder Minute, die er mit dem Kleinen verbracht, lernet er ihn immer mehr zu schätzen. Das Kind war nicht nur unglaublich intelligent und an Büchern interessiert, zweifellos Eigenschaften, die er von seiner Mutter hatte, sondern auch ruhig und höflich, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Patenkind Nathaniel Zabini, das Kind von seinem Freund Blais und Astoria Zabini geb. Greengrass. Nathaniel war ein verzogener Lausbub, der, wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte sich auf den Boden warf und solange schrie bis er bekam was er wollte. Fürchterlich.

Gerade spielte er mit Kani mit seinen alten Stoffdrachen, als ein Hauself, Delphi, mitten in ihr Drachengehege apparierte und mit quietschiger Stimme quäkte: „Master muss Delphi entschuldigen, aber Miss ist aufgewacht, Delphi dachte Master wollte das wissen."

„Ja, danke, du kannst gehen." Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem Knall. Draco schnappt sich Keni und ging mit ihm in das Gästezimmer.

„Mami", quäkte der Kleine, sobald sie das Zimmer betraten und sicherte sich sofort die Aufmerksam der geschwächten Frau auf dem Bett.

„Schatzi, was …?", ihr Blick glitt von ihrem kleinen Ableger zu dem Mann, der ihn auf dem Arm hielt.

Draco trat auf das Bett zu und setzte Keni dort ab, der sich mit einem begeisterten „Mami" sofort auf seine Mutter stürze, die umgehend das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog und ein Aufstöhnen unterdrückte.

„Vorsicht, Keni, du willst doch deine Mami nicht gleich wieder kaputt machen, jetzt wo sie gerade so ordnungsgemäß zusammengeflickt ist.", meinte Draco mit einem malfoytypischen Grinsen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, wo sind wir, wie sind wir hier her gekommen und vor allem warum?", fragte eine sichtlich verwirrte Hermine Granger.

„Nun, _Hermine_, ich habe euch in der Winkelgasse aufgesammelt und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht."

„Aber, warum?"

„Was hast du erwartet, das ich dich verletzt da liegen lasse, das ich dir beim Sterben zusehe oder noch besser etwas nachhelfe, das es schneller geht?"

„Nein, ich … es tut mir leid. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, besonders weil du dich um Kendrick gekümmert hast, dafür stehe ich ewig in deiner Schuld." Mit diesen Worten strich sie dem Jungen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte „Geht es dir gut, Knopf?"

Keni nickt und deutete auf Draco „Daico nett, Cissa nett, sehr nett." Er grinst und Hermine schenkte Draco ein dankbares Lächeln.

Dieser nickte und sagte zu Keni: „Geh doch zu Cissa und sag ihr das deine Mami wach ist und etwas zu essen braucht, ja?" Keni nickte und verschwand.

„Also Granger, oder wie darf ich dich nennen, woher kommt das Kind, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein ausschweifendes Leben führst?" fragte er mit einen Feixen im Gesicht.

Bevor Draco noch mehr sagen konnte sah er, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie den Blick abwandte.

„Hey Hermine, das war doch nur ein Scherz." Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm und suchte ihren Blick. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr die Tränen von der Wange und sie sagte: „Das ist kein Scherz."

„Wer ist denn der Vater von dem Kleinen?", fragte Draco jetzt ernst und sah auf die hübsche Brünette neben sich hinab. Sie hatte sich nach dem Krieg wirklich gemausert. Aus dem struppigen Mopp waren weiche Wellen geworden und auch ihr Babyface war erwachsener geworden.

Sie schloss die Augen und fragte „Warum willst du das wissen, seit wann interessierte du dich für das Leben von, ich darf zitieren „Dreck, der es nicht wert ist das ich darauf trete"?"

„Glaubst du wirklich ich bin immer noch derselbe Idiot, wie ich es damals war? Du willst mir doch nichts vorhalten, was ich als Zwölfjähriger gesagt habe, oder? Außerdem mag ich den Kleinen."

„Ich habe noch niemanden gesagt wer sein Vater ist und dir sag ich auch nur so viel: Es ist ein Todesser." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ab und Draco sah weitere Tränen ihre Wangen hinablaufen. Sie brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Draco spürte wie sich in seinem Magen etwas zusammenzog und er unsagbar wütend wurde. Wer konnte nur einem so unschuldigen Geschöpf so etwas antun.

„Wann?"

„Kurz vor Ende des Krieges als ich und die anderen hier waren."

„Das tut mir leid"

„Muss es nicht, wäre das nicht passiert hätte ich heute nicht Kendrick."

/\***********/\

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen erholte sich Hermine immer weiter und kam auch Draco immer näher. Sie war mehr als erstaunt wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er war immer nett und entgegenkommend und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Aber besonders beeindruckte sie, wie gut er mit Keni zu Recht kam. Der Junge war normalerweise sehr misstrauisch und konnte die meisten Männer, die auch nur ansatzweise Anstalten machte ihr Leben zu treten, auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Mit Draco jedoch tobte er durchs Haus, dass es sowohl für Hermine als auch für Narcissa eine wahre Freude war.

Es erstaunte Hermine auch wie ungelöst Lady Malfoy Lachen konnte, ganz anders, als sie die steife und arrogante Frau in Erinnerung hatte. Sowohl Narcissa, als auch Draco hatten sie bereits wiederholt gefragt, wer denn nun der Vater von Keni war, doch sie hatte sie immer abgewimmelt und gesagt sie würde es ihnen sagen, wenn sie dazu bereit wäre.

Eines Nachmittags, der erste Schnee war gefallen, wurde Hermine durch munteres Lachen vor ihrem Fenster aufgeschreckt. Ein Blick hinaus verriet ihr, dass Draco mit Keni einen riesigen Schneemann baute. Amüsiert beobachtete sie wie die beiden durch den Schnee tobten solange bis schließlich beide, puddelnass hereingetobt kamen.

Nach dem Abendessen, nahm Narcissa Keni hoch und nahm ihn mit, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen. Hermine stand auf und ging zu Draco hinüber, der es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. Nervös blieb sie vor ihm stehen und räusperte sich schließlich. Draco hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Grau traf braun.

„Du Draco, ich … ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Für alles, aber besonders wegen Keni. Wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, dann blüht er richtig auf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber du tust meinem Sohn unglaublich gut. Ich … du … du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie gut es mir tut ihn so glücklich zu sehen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe ihn über alles, aber ich bin wohl nie ein besonders guter Spielgefährte für ihn gewesen. Du weißt schon besserwisserischer, herrischer Bücherwurm."

Draco gluckste amüsiert und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich, als Zeichen für sie sich zu setzten. Das tat sie auch und sah ihn verwundert an. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie ließ ihn sie halten. Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Draco fragte:

„Du bist gar nicht mehr so ein entsetzlicher Bücherwurm, du hast deine Prioritäten verschoben, schließlich wohnst du nun schon seit geraumer Zeit mit deinem erklärten Erzfeind, nur um dein Kind glücklich zu machen.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, das noch aus seinen besten Zeiten stammte.

„Du bist schon lange nicht mehr mein Erzfeind. Eigentlich seit dem, dass du dich so gut um Keni kümmerst. Keni vergöttert dich und das täte er nicht, wenn du immer noch so wärst wie früher. Er mag nur ein Kind sein, aber mit einer erstaunlichen Menschenkenntnis."

Draco nickte und sah einen Moment zur Seite um das fette Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

„Ich denke Keni hat doch sicherlich andere Spielkameraden, ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht auf mich angewiesen ist. Was ist zum Beispiel mit dem Gewiesel, mit dem du dich früher abgegeben hast. Die haben doch siecher schon hundert neue Kinder."

Ein trauriges Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. „Das mag sein, aber die Weaslys wollen mich nicht mehr um sich haben."

Das traf Draco völlig unvorbereitet und er starrte sie einen lagen Moment mit offenem Mund an, solange bis Hermine ihre Hand hob und ihm sanft den Mund wieder schloss.

„Wie kommt es, dass dich der Wieselclan nicht mehr aufnimmt?"

„Nun, als die Sache mit meiner Schwangerschaft herauskam war ich mit Ron zusammen. Als er das herausfand war es stinksauer. Er hat mir vorgeworfen eine „verräterische, untreue Hure" zu sein, weil wir uns versprochen hatten mit du-weißt-schon-was zu warten bis wir verheiratet sind. Und dann bin ich schwanger." Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco dass sie weinte und sein Magen zog sich zu einem festen Knoten zusammen. Wie konnte dieses Dreckswiesel nur so ein Arsch sein. Seine Freundin war vergewaltigt worden und das einzige, woran er dachte, war seine verletzte Ehre, weil jemand seine Freundin vor ihm beschmutzt hatte.

Das brachte Draco auf einen weiteren zutiefst beunruhigenden Gedanken. „Hermine, warst du dann, als es passiert ist noch …", er ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, doch sie schien verstanden zu haben, worauf er hinaus wollte, denn sie lief knallrot an. Wäre das Thema nicht so ernst, zu gerne hätte er sie damit aufgezogen, doch so schwieg er und strich ihr nur sanft mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wiesel ist ein echtes Aas, ich hoffe du hast ihm nicht allzu lange nachgetrauert, denn er hatte dich nicht verdient, wenn er dich dann im Stich gelassen hat, als du ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hättest. Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er und zog sie in eine beruhigende Umarmung.

Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm und ließ sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen.

„Ich glaube Ron hat mich nie wirklich geliebt, er hat immer nur gedacht, dass ich eine respektable Ehefrau abgebe, mehr war ich für ihn nicht. Das hat sich auch gezeigt, als er am nächsten Tag mit Lavander Brown auf der Titelseite vom Tagespropheten war. Er hat mit sie sogar zugeeult und dazu geschrieben „Was du kannst kann ich schon lange". Zwei Wochen später haben sie geheiratet."

Sie sprach ruhig gegen seine Brust und Draco hatte das Gefühl sie hatte sich das Ganze noch nie von der Seele reden können. Mit jedem Wort jedoch schien ihre und auch Dracos zu wachsen, er hatte davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Das Wiesel musste wohl penibel darauf geachtet haben, dass davon nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gerät und Hermine wäre sowie so nie zur Presse gegangen. Er zog sie enger an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf dem ihrigen ab, als sie weiter sprach.

„Mir wirft er vor, ich würde mich einmal quer durch London schlafen, während er mit dieser, dieser … arrgh … herum macht. Ich wette, er hat mich die ganze Zeit betrogen und ich war so treu doof es nicht einmal zu merken. Die Weaslys haben mir vorgeworfen ich wollte Ron ein Kind unterschieben, sie haben mich nicht einmal erzählen lassen, was passiert ist. Nur Harry weiß es, aber auch ihn lassen sie nicht ausreden. Ginny ist eine richtige Furie geworden. Eifersüchtig bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr, sie hat Harry irgendwann verboten sich mit mir zu treffen, weil sie Angst hatte ich könnte ihr Harry wegnehmen. So ein Blödsinn, Harry war für mich immer nur ein Bruder." Sie hielt inne und holte tief Luft.

„Wie hast du es geschafft mit all dem fertig zu werden, ich glaube ich wäre gestorben."

„Ich habe oft überlegt mich zu töten. Einmal hatte ich mir sogar schon die Adern am Arm aufgeschnitten, das war in meinem achten Schwangerschaftsmonat, Keni hat mir sozusagen das Leben gerettet, indem er mich daran erinnert hat, dass ich nicht nur mich töten würde. Ich habe es gerade noch geschafft die Verletzung zu heilen. Danach hab ich angefangen zu schreiben und mir gewissermaßen den Kummer von der Seele geschrieben. Und als Keni dann schließlich da war ging es endlich wieder bergauf."

Draco strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand sanft über den Rücken, solange bis von ihr nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Atmen ausging. Er hob den Kopf und konnte im Türrahmen seine Mutter sehen, der ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen standen. Langsam und leis, um Hermine nicht zu wecken ging sie zu ihnen hinüber und strich Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus dem tränenfeuchten Gesicht.

„Du solltest dich gut um sie kümmern, Sohn, sie hat nach alldem, was sie durchgemacht hat einen guten Mann an ihrer Seite verdient."

„Ich bin nicht gut genug für sie und was wenn sie mich gar nicht will? Ich will mich ihr nicht aufdrängen."

„Und ob sie dich will, Sohn, ich beobachte euch beide schon die ganze Zeit und ich sehe wie sie auf dich reagiert, dass sie deine Nähe sucht. Natürlich tut sie das nicht so offensichtlich und abstoßend wie zum Beispiel Ms. Parkinson, denn sie hat immer Angst du könntest sie abweisen und von dir stoßen. Das wird sie nicht riskieren wollen. Lieber etwas Wärme und Zuneigung als gar keine. Wenn du auf einen Schritt von ihr wartest, dann wirst du ewig warten." Narcissa seufzte und sah ihrem Jungen in die Augen, die aufmerksam an ihren Lippen hingen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er und Ms. Granger sich gegenseitig helfen konnte.

„Du musst allerdings vorsichtig sein und nicht zu schnell vorgehen. Besonders wenn es um die etwas intimeren Angelegenheiten geht. Wenn ich ihre Andeutungen richtig verstanden habe, dann hatte sie abgesehen von dem einen unfreiwilligen Kontakt keinen weiteren. Du musst dir immer ihres Vertrauens sicher sein."

„Aber woher soll ich wissen, ob sie mir vertraut, Mutter?"

Innerlich verfluchte sie Lucius zu hunderttausendsten Mal, dafür, dass er aus dem Jungen sämtlichen Gefühlsregungen her auszuprügeln versucht hatte.

„Du kannst zum Beispiel jetzt gerade sehen, wie sehr sie dir vertraut. Oder glaubst du eine Frau mit ihrer Erfahrung würde sich völlig wehrlos in die Arme eines Mannes begeben, dem sie nicht zutiefst vertraut? Niemals. Du könntest ihr jetzt weiß Merlin was antun und sie könnte genau so viel dagegen tun, wie gegen den Mann, der sie vergewaltigt hat. Sie hat sich dir völlig ausgeliefert und vertraut darauf, dass du das nicht ausnutzt."

Draco sah seine Mutter einen gefühlte Ewigkeit an, bevor er auf die schlafende Hermine hinab sah. Seine Mutter hatte Recht, aber allein der Gedanke diesem wunderbaren Wesen etwas zu tun ließ ihn angewidert die Nase verziehen. Er war kein Monster, er würde sie vor allem Übel beschützen. Sie würde nie wieder leiden müssen.

Er nickte seiner Mutter zu und stand dann langsam, mit Hermine in seinen Armen auf. „Ich bringe sie in ihr Bett, ich denke ich bin nicht unbedingt das bequemste aller Kissen."

Narcissa nickte zufrieden mit sich selbst und machte sich auch langsam in ihr Bett auf.

/\***********/\

Die Wochen verstrichen wie im Flug und schon bald stand Weihnachten vor der Tür, und damit den obligatorisch Weihnachtsball in dem Manor der Malfoys. Narcissa hatte die letzten Wochen emsig damit zugebracht neben ihren Vorbereitungen für den Ball auch die Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Draco und Hermine zu beobachten. Sie konnte beobachten, wie die Blicke der beiden in scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten immer wieder aneinander hängen blieben und beinahe verträumt wirkten. Sie konnte sehen wie die beiden praktisch bei jeder Begegnung um einander herumschlichen und sich immer wieder wie zufällig berührten.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn eine unendliche Geduld mit dem Mädchen hatte und auch haben musste, doch zu ihrer großen Freude machte sich seine Ausdauer bezahlt, denn besonders Hermine suchte immer frequentierter Körperkontakt zu Draco. Ob nun wenn er Keni ins Bett brachte und ihm eine gute Nachtgeschichte vorlas, oder später im Salon, wo sie immer öfter neben oder auf Draco einschlief.

Narcissa beobachtete die Beiden wie ein spannendes Buch, in welches sie hineingefallen war, hielt sich heraus, sorgte nur ab und zu dafür, dass die beiden ihre Ruhe hatten indem sie Keni mit in die Winkelgasse nahm.

Nun aber stand der Ball vor der Tür und Sie wartete darauf, dass Draco Hermine endlich fragte, ob sie mit ihm hingehen wollte. Sie freute sich schon darauf mit Hermine Festroben kaufen zu gehen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sich das Mädchen mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren würde, dass sie oder Draco irgendetwas für sie bezahlen würde. Besonders amüsiert hatte sie die Diskussion zwischen Hermine und Draco beobachtet, als Hermine beschlossen hatte, dass sie, wenn sie ihnen hier schon zur Last fiel, wie sie es ausdrückte, wenigstens Miete zahlen sollte.

Draco wären beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als er gemerkt hatte, dass es ihr voller Ernst war. Nach einer schier endlosen Debatte in der Hermine damit gedroht hatte auszuziehen, wenn Draco sie keine Miete zahlen ließe und Draco im Gegenzug damit gedroht hatte ihr Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte über den Schädel zu ziehen, hatten sie sich schließlich darauf geeinigt das Hermine die Elfen für ihren Aufwand bezahlen durfte.

Gerade im Moment saß Narcissa mit einer Tasse Tee in der Eingangshalle und beobachtete wie Kendrick mit Dracos alten Spielzeugbesen durch den Raum flitzte. Dass der Junge überhaupt in die Nähe dieses „Mordwerkzeugs" durfte war aus einer weiteren hitzigen Debatte zwischen Hermine und Draco hervorgegangen, die durch beendet wurde, dass Keni mit dem Besen zwischen den beiden durchgesaust war und im Treppenhaus verschwunden war. Der Kompromiss war dann mit Aufsicht und nur in großen Räumen wo er nirgendwo dagegen Fliegen oder etwas kaputt machen konnte. Narcissa musste zugeben, dass sie die junge Mutter sehr gut verstand, schließlich hatte sie mit Lucius eine ähnliche Argumentation gehabt, nur diese hatte damit geendet, dass Lucius seinen Willen bekam, wie immer.

Ein weiterer Punkt warum Narcissa die Beziehung so befürwortete. Hermine bot ihrem Sohn die Parade, die er braucht um auf dem rechten Weg zu belieben. Etwas, dass sie bei Lucius versäumt hatte.

/\***********/\

Der Tag des Balles war endlich gekommen und Draco hatte Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit ihm hingehen würde. Natürlich hatte Narcissa ihn beinahe dazu zwingen müssen, weil der Holzkopf stillschweigend einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass sowieso niemand anderes für sie da war. Im Gegenzug hatte Draco Keni dazu überredet Narcissa zu dem Ball einzuladen. Die Einladung hatte sie selbstredend angenommen, denn wie oft wurde man schon von seinem zukünftigen Enkelkind zu einem Ball begleitet.

Auch hatte sie Hermine und Keni zum Einkaufen mitgeschleppt und beide in wunderbare Festumhänge gesteckt. Dabei hatte ihr Hermine ausführlich von dem Ball in ihrem vierten Jahr erzählt, ganz besonders von dem grauenvollen Festumhang von Weasley, der sich als Kleid seiner Großtante herausgestellt hatte. Zwar hatte sie schon von einem über beide Ohren grinsenden Draco von all dem gehört, aber es war noch viel interessanter Hermine über ihre früheren Freunde reden zu hören.

Wenig begeistert war Hermine allerdings gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Ron und seine Frau ebenfalls kommen würden. Allerdings gelang es Narcissa die Laune der junge Frau mit der Aussicht auf einen weiteren weasleyischen Festumhang etwas zu heben.

Als dann endlich Abend war trafen sich die vier vor dem Tanzsaal und Narcissa wusste sofort, dass sie mit der Robe von Hermine genau Dracos Geschmack getroffen hatte. Denn der arme Junge schien heftig mit sich zu ringen, dass Mädchen nicht einfach unverschämt von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Dann begann das Fest: Und der Anfang verlief auch wunderbar. Hermine und Narcissa tanzen mit ihren Begleitern und tauschten ab und an. Lady Malfoy war höchst erstaunt wie gut Hermine tanzen konnte, dafür, dass sie nicht aus einer Reinblüterfamilie stammte, bei denen es üblich war, dass die Kinder besser tanzen wie laufen konnten. Als Draco mit Keni tanzte, hatte Narcissa Hermine darauf angesprochen und diese hatte nur lachend erwidert, dass ihre Eltern sie als Kind auch immer wieder auf Bälle geschleift hatten.

Kurz vor Mitternacht jedoch erschien das Pärchen, das niemand mehr gebraucht hätte. Weasley und seine Frau machten dem Anwesenden ihre Aufwartung. Wobei Weasley etwas trug, das wie eine Schwangerenrobe aussah und die offensichtlich seinen nichtgerade kleinen Wamst kaschieren sollte. Was jedoch kläglich misslang. Außerdem biss sich das orange seiner Robe fürchterlich mit seinen roten Haaren und dem rosigen Kleid seiner Begleitung.

Narcissa schnaubt. Sie wusste schon warum sie Unterklasse Zauberer nicht auf ihren festen haben wollte. Der Mann war nicht nur ein Arsch zu seiner Verlobten gewesen, nein er sah auch noch furchtbar aus und hatte so wie sie von Hermine und Draco erfahren hatte keinerlei Manieren und war dumm wie Stroh und höchst emotional. Fürchterliche Kombination. Lucius war zwar auch ein Arsch gewesen, aber er wusste sich zumindest zu benehmen und zu kleiden. Sie konnte bei Leibe nicht verstehen, was Hermine, die so viel Stil und Niveau hatte, einmal an diesem Jungen gefunden hatte.

Zu Anfang ging auch hier alles glatt, nun ja so glatt wie es nun einmal gehen konnte. Die beiden pflügten durch die Menge, traten sich und allen Umstehenden und Tanzenden auf die Füße oder rempelten diese an, sodass sie nach kürzester Zeit mit gut zwei Meter Abstand zu allen anderen tanzten. Jene, zumeist Mitglieder alter Reinblüterfamilien, besahen sich diese höchste Verschandelung eines Wiener Walzers und warfen Narcissa immer wieder entsetzte Blicke zu. Dieser blieb kaum etwas anderes übrig als hilflos mit den Schultern zu zucken, oder mitleidig zu lächeln.

Als die Weasleys schließlich ihre Tanzwut ausgelassen hatte, sah sich das Wiesel um und entdeckte nach kurzer Zeit Hermine und Draco, die abseits der Tanzfläche standen und sich mit einem von Dracos Geschäftspartner unterhielten. Sofort stob das Wiesel auf sie zu und ließ seine völlig verwirrte Wieselin mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

Die arge ahnende Narcissa schnappte sich Kendrick und eilte mit langen Schritten über die Tanzfläche.

Sie konnte sehen wie der junge Mann Hermine erreichte, sie grob am Arm packte und zu sich herumwirbelte.

„Was treibst du denn hier und noch dazu mit diesem Frettchen", brüllte er sein Kopf hoch rot und die Augen wütend blitzend. Alle Anwesenden wandten sich zu den Drei um, nur um zu sehen, dass ein offensichtlich geistig verwirrter Mann Ms. Granger von Draco wegziehen wollte. Doch dieser hatte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte gelegt und hielt sie neben sich.

Die tödlich ruhige und leise Stimme Draco Malfoys schnarrte „Entferne deine dreckigen Finger umgehend von meiner Freundin, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen dich von meinem Anwesen zu entfernen, Wiesel." Das war wohl oder einer der wenigen Momente in denen man Lucius für seine Erziehung danken konnte, sodass Draco das Wiesel nach üblicher überheblicher Malfoy-Manier verbal fertig machen konnte.

„Träum weiter, Frettchen, der Tag an dem sie freiwillig etwas mit dir anfängt ist der Tag an dem die Hölle zufriert. Und jetzt nimm du deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, Todesser. Sie kommt mit mir."

Hermine die bis dato nur bemüht war ihren Arm aus dem Griff von Weasley zu befreien erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und starrte dem Rothaarigen entsetzt in die Augen.

„Was ist Hermine, erst jetzt bemerkt mit was du dich da abgibst, einem schleimigen Todesser-frettchen, und alle sagen du wärst so klug, pah. Dann hättest du mich nicht gehen lassen. Und jetzt hör mir zu, ich dulde …"

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu, Wiesel, wenn du Draco noch einmal Frettchen oder Todesser nennst, dann lernst du mich kennen. Und was du duldest und was nicht ist mit völlig egal, er ist hunderttausendmal besser, als du, Trunkenbold."

Weasley wollte schon antworten, da viel sein Blick auf Kendrick und er schnaubte: „Ist das dein Balg, Granger, wer hätte gedacht das du mich mit Malfoy von allen Menschen betrügst. Eindeutig Malfoy, dieselbe Rattenvisage, graue Haare wie ein alter Mann und leere Augen, das kann nur ein Malfoy sein. Wer hätte das gedacht, das du von allen Menschen dich soweit herab lässt ein Schlammblut zu schwängern, ha."

Nun geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Hermine verkrampfte sich und ihr rannen die Tränen aus den Augen. Keni fing an zu heulen, Narcissa suchte in den Falten ihres Rockes eilig nach ihrem Zauberstab während sich Draco auf Weasley stürzte und ihm mit einem gezielten Faustschlag die Nase zertrümmerte. Bevor sich das Wiesel allerdings für dies freundliche Behandlung zu revanchieren hatte Narcissa ihren Zauberstab in Händen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss es Draco von Ron weg und zurück zu Hermine, die Schluchzend gegen ihn zusammen sackt. Mit einer zweiten Bewegung katapultierte es Weasley in die Mitte des Saales, wo er sich keuchend aufrappelte und nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Won-Won, lass uns gehen", quäckte Mrs. Weasley doch ihr Mann winkte nur ab und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Mrs. Malfoy und schrie „STUPOR", doch welche Chance hatte ein angetrunkener Ron schon gegen eine wütende Todesser-Gemahlin, die sich genötigt sah ihre Familie zu beschützen. Eben, nicht die Geringste. Mit einem schnellen „PROTEGO" prallte der Zauber ab und riss den verdutzten Mr. Weasley von den Füßen.

„Ich schlage vor, Mrs. Weasley, sie entfernen ihren Mann schleunigst von hier bevor ich mich vergesse.", das dümmlich dreinschauende Mädchen schien immerhin genügend Grips zu besitzen um zu realisieren, dass das keine leere Drohung war. Sie packte ihren Mann und disapperierte mit einem Knall.

Dann wandte sich Mrs. Malfoy an die verbliebenen Gäste: „Ich möchte mich herzlich Entschuldigen, dass sie Zeuge dieser unrühmlichen Auseinandersetzung geworden sind. Ich möchte sie im Namen meiner Familie bitten uns nun ebenfalls zu verlassen."

Dieser Bitte kamen alle sofort, mit einem letzten empörten Blick auf die Stelle wo die Weasleys verschwunden waren, nach und nach wenigen Minuten waren die Vier wieder unter sich. Draco hatte die schluchzende Hermine inzwischen auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und kniete vor ihr. Narcissa ging zu dem jungen Pärchen hinüber und hört Draco fragen:

„War es wirklich er, der dich Angefasst hat?" Hermine nickte schwach und Narcissa wurde flau im Magen. Sie hatte schon zu Beginn ein Gefühl gehabt, denn der Junge hatte so sehr nach Draco ausgesehen. Aber jetzt die Bestätigung zu haben, dass ihr Mann sich der jungen Frau aufgezwungen hatte, war dennoch erschreckend. Auch Draco war unglaublich blass, als er von Hermine zu Keni sah, der jetzt nicht mehr nur das Kind seiner Freundin sondern viel mehr sein Halbbruder war.

Dann sah er wieder in die Tränennassen Augen von Hermine die schluchzte: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich konnte nicht."

/\***********/\

Askaban, 4 Wochen später,

„Weißt du was, Lucius, eigentlich sollte ich dich hassen, oder dafür töten, was du meiner, nein unserer Schwiegertochter angetan hast, aber ich habe beschlossen es wie Hermine zu halten. Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir einen weiteren Sohn/Enkelsohn geschenkt hast. Das du es selbst geschafft hast ein von dir so verabscheutes Halbblut zu erschaffen, das nun den Namen Malfoy tragen wird und dem hoffentlich noch viele weitere folgen."

/\***********/\/\***********/\ ENDE /\***********/\/\***********/\

So meine Lieben Leser, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinungen und ob es sich lohnt eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. LG


	2. Ergänzung

So meine Lieben, vielen Dank, dass ihr meine Geschichte so fleißig lest. Ich wollte euch nur kurz informieren, dass es nun auch die Fortsetzung „**Unser Kind**" gibt. Viel Spaß und glg eure Justreaderr


End file.
